No Matter What the Day
by Meiwa Chinmoku
Summary: She draws her strength from his smile. He draws his from her laugh.


**Meiwa Says:** Whoa, I can hardly believe it's already 2016! I know I haven't posted anything in a while, so I decided to put this story up in my ff account. I posted this on my tumblr months ago, but wanted to share it with the ff community. You can also check out my other story, The Flower Protector. This is mostly based on Naruto's character song, _Itsu no hi ni mo_ (which roughly translates to the title of this fic, I believe) mainly because I fell in love with it the first time I heard it.

 **Warning(s):** It's in present-tense, so maybe a lot of the wording will come out awkward.

 **Disclaimer:** This fanfiction is written solely for amusement, and nothing else. I don't own anything that is related to Naruto.

* * *

 **No Matter What the Day  
** _Meiwa Chinmoku_ **  
**

She wakes up three hours after midnight to find the spot on his bed empty. Groggily, she sits up, limbs popping in disagreement at the sudden movement. It takes her quite a while to process her own actions, but eventually she tosses her legs over the comforter and puts on her slippers. Quietly and still out-of-sorts she paddles her way to the dim lighting of their living room, tugging her large shirt closer to her frame. Winter is approaching.

She finds her fiance hunched over a stack of papers with various scrolls surrounding him. His prosthetic arm clutches onto the white handle of his porcelain mug, with him taking occasional sips. He hasn't noticed her standing by the door-frame, engrossed in his own world. She decides to give him time and chooses to watch him - she has watched him for so long, a few more moments hardly mattered.

Hinata shudders as cold wind breezes in from the slightly ajar window, and this is when he notices.

"Sorry, did the light wake you?" he asks, briefly glancing up from his work.

Hinata shakes her head lightly and makes her way towards him. The first things she sees are the tension in his shoulders and the tiredness of his eyes. She feels quite guilty not having noticed how long he's been awake.

"No, I just feel a little cold. What are you doing?"

Without standing, Naruto tosses his jacket over her shoulders. Hinata smiles in gratitude and holds it as though it were her blanket, securely cocooning her in its warmth and love. She has always felt the chill of winter seep into her very being, but the last two winters have been the warmest she had ever been all because of the man she proudly calls her future husband.

"I'm reading some reports," he replies, grinning as though trying to reassure her worried gaze. "Kakashi-sensei says though I won't be Hokage within the next few years, I should start practicing for when I do. Man, it sure is boring!"

She settles herself on a chair next to his, curling up to his arm as she watches him direct his gaze back to the papers.

" _Mmm_. Would you like me to make more tea?"

"It's all right. You provide enough warmth already." He grins and she falters, blushing to the roots of her hair. Hinata has never quite gotten used to his cheekiness, but nevertheless she shakes her head.

They settle into a peaceful silence, basking in each other's heat. Hinata rests her head on his shoulder, adjusting herself so as not to hinder his movements. She likes seeing him focused, and she has always believed in his ability to become a great leader. He is not officially Nanadaime and Kakashi has not been that clear with his intentions of passing down the title to his student, but Hinata is confident in his dreams.

He has never stopped chasing it, and now that she is beside him, they will strive to their goals together.

* * *

Naruto feels his heart overwhelm with love as he watches her roll onto her back, laughing uncontrollably.

Winter has passed and spring has begun, bringing forth more moments of love, peace and tranquility into his life. Never before has he felt this kind of happiness - different from when the ramen broth would warm his tummy, different from when he and his friends spent time together and certainly different from when he would relish in his silent moments, contemplating on many things. No, this kind of happiness flowed from his toes, running through his veins like fire, encompassing his entire being.

The flowers over Konoha bloom, sprouting out of their hidden sanctuaries. Days are warmer and the skies are clearer as it paves the way for things to grow. Their village is greener, brighter and the sunlight filters through the leaves in many colors. Spring is a season of change, new beginnings and it bears upon them in a multitude of colors.

They spar together, their movements contrasting and complimenting at the same time. Where he is rough, she is gentle, but they morph as though they are one being. They miss the stray vine that blocks her path and she is sent tumbling over her back. He reflexively catches her, but it does nothing as they both collapse onto the ground, sweaty and exhausted.

"You're growing stronger and stronger everyday," he says because it is the truth and he could tell that she keeps up with him with hardly any effort.

"So are you."

"Well." He grins and he notices that her eyes sparkle. He loves her with no doubts, loves her with every inch that he is. "A Hokage's gotta be ready to protect his people." It is then that his eyes twinkle. "Especially his wife."

She giggles and shakes her head and pokes his nose. "Future Hokage, you mean."

At the contact, he sneezes.

He is not sure what makes her laugh out of nowhere, he is not certain what would make her guffaw over an ungraceful moment on his part. Sometimes, Naruto finds difficulty in understanding his beautiful wife.

He is only sure that her laughter brings him strength.

* * *

He stands before his people, bearing more than just the weight of his coat on his shoulders. People from many lands have traveled to witness his goal come true, and he is unsure whether he is thankful or not. He is afraid that he will stumble or fall because he is not used to getting things right the first time. Naruto does not believe it is real until he feels the smooth caress of his wife's palm on his arm.

It is sunny on his inauguration day, and the sunshine wraps the people in its warm embrace. The crowd's cheer sounds like scattered droplets of rain, as he could only make out the supportive cries of his friends, the sobbing of his former sensei and the tiny laugh of his little princess.

He is suddenly afraid. He knows little of leading an entire nation - he knows more of protecting them, of giving his life to ensure the future of many people. He knows how to fight, to break skin, to be powerful because that is who he is and how he thrived.

He remembers how flustered he was as Boruto grew up, unsure how to hold him or to feed him or how to make him stop crying. Despite his experience, he recalls finding it difficult the second time around. Himawari was no quieter than her brother was, sometimes her cries even more deafening. He has shed many sweat and tears and spent sleepless nights raising his two children. He is uncertain if he could be a promising Hokage, to care for so many people as though they were his family.

Suddenly, he feels her soft fingers wrap around his, clutching onto it tightly. He turns to see Hinata smiling softly - she knows his turmoil, understands him better than he does himself. "You'll be fine."

Her words are a sudden reminder. Naruto knows how he has survived raising his children, and how he will triumph in becoming the Hokage.

It is because of her that he has the strength, it is because of her that he has even made it past the starting line. She is his partner, his equal, his wife and she will be the hands that will heal and nurture the people. She will be the reassurance he needs, the love he desires. This is where they start their journey together. They will walk side-by-side, amidst any trial or tribulation, and they will never have to look back because they are beside each other.

He grins brightly and nods confidently. With his wife, his children and the love for his people with him, Naruto knows that Konoha will be fine.

He will be fine.

* * *

The Seventh Hokage returns to his bedroom, weary and exhausted. Not a week has passed since the ordeal with him and Boruto and he is still making up for all that has happened. He has spent his free hours entertaining his children to the best of his ability and he finds joy in their smiles. It is both physically and emotionally taxing to try to be a good father to his children and to Konoha, but it is rewarding and that is enough for him.

He drapes his cape over the chair, eyes skimming towards the woman lying on the bed. She is as tired as he is, in between trying to lessen his workload and caring for their children. She is a good mother, the best he knows apart from his own, but being a good mother is not easy. She works and works so he can stop working and Boruto and Himawari would have more time with him. He loves her unconditionally, undoubtedly, with all his heart.

He crosses the threshold, carefully laying down to avoid disturbing her. She makes no movement and he basks in the moment, letting his eyes rake across her, trying to memorize her every feature.

She is a goddess among men, yet she complements him perfectly. She is gentle where he is powerful, wise where he is passionate. He has never met a woman like her.

Naruto's eyes wanders towards a scar below her collarbone, a long burnt line that skims over her shoulder. It is an ugly reminder of his inability to protect her. He grips the sheets, keeping his anger at bay.

He remembers returning back to the shinobi world to find his wife lying in a cot. He remembers the feeling of dread, of helplessness. He remembers asking what happened and remembers a shinobi remarking that the First Lady tried to save him, put his life above her own and that it is merely customary that her life be sacrificed for his.

But _no_ , Naruto knows that is not true because she is his life. There is no point saving him if it means giving her life away. She is his whole world. She is his strength, his light. A world without her isn't a world at all.

She stirs, blinking her eyes to see her husband lightly brushing his fingers against her collarbone.

"Mmm…" Hinata murmurs, rolling to face him better. "Welcome home."

He says nothing, distracted by her wound. She notices almost immediately and staggers to sit up, much to his worry.

"Take it easy," he says, helping her up, "you just got out of the hospital."

She shakes her head. "I'm fine. I've been through worse."

He says nothing, afraid of bringing back memories in his mind - of her protecting him from Pain, of her leaping in front of an attack meant for him, only to have her cousin shield them both, and of her moments away from death, trying to keep him safe from a blast. He knows that it is the duty of any shinobi to protect their Hokage, he knows that he cannot stop her from sacrificing herself for him. Because he would do the same, for her and for Konoha. It is the life of shinobi.

"How was your day?" he asks weakly instead, drawing her closer into his arms, cradling her.

"Boring," Hinata replies light-heartedly, adding a frustrated sigh. "Boruto and Himawari refused to let me do any chores, they insisted on doing everything on their own. My team came by earlier, and so did the girls. Really - everyone has been too fussy! My wounds are healing."

He breathes slowly, leaning in closer to her warmth.

"I would also like you to call off the ANBU guards following me."

Naruto's eyes snaps open. "I can't. I'm sorry, Hinata, but I won't."

"And why not?"

"You know why."

"Everything's fine now, dear," she sighs, gently rubbing the back of his palm. "Our children are safe. Konoha is at peace. There is hardly any reason for you to be worried."

But he worries - he worries every single second he is not there with her. He buries his face into her hair and pulls her back to him, his legs curling around her own. He wants to encapsulate every moment he has with her, to shove it all in a tiny bottle to keep forever.

"I just…I'm not going to risk losing you again. Every time you sacrifice yourself for me, it gets harder and harder to cope with. I can't - I can't be the reason for you to be taken away from me, Hinata. It'll kill me."

She understands what he means, understands the words he does not say. Time and time again people have been removed from their lives like the leaves of a tree. Life as a shinobi is like the first few days of autumn, where the living fades away and eventually disappears underneath a blanket of coldness. They have experienced so much death and loss, that the thought of losing each other or the family they've so lovingly built could crush them.

"You shouldn't worry over me so much."

"It's my job to worry," he tries to ease the tension by giving her a bright grin.

She strokes his hair gently and keeps his head tucked under her bosom. "I will always be here, Naruto-kun, no matter what…and I know we'll both do our best to protect our family and Konoha."

"I know."

He knows that when he lets his emotions cloud his judgment, she will pull him back. He knows that he will never be alone, because now they walk together hand-in-hand.

With this life they've built, with their paths coming together, their life begins.

* * *

 **Meiwa Says:** I wrote the last scene as an added thing, so it wasn't initially supposed to be part, and also the inauguration scene was before I read the one-shot. The weirdest thing was that while I was writing this, I didn't go for the seasons theme, but it really fit according to his song. I guess you could say this could be my contribution for NaruHina month with the prompt, _Seasons_.


End file.
